


Special

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Secrets, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Scorpius lay by the pool soaking in the sun when Blaise walked up to him. He was, of course, looking for Draco, but knowing his best friend, the bloody git was off somewhere with his secret boyfriend. Secret boyfriend that really wasn't all that _secret_.  
  
"Hello," Scorpius said, looking up at Blaise, eyes hidden behind his shades, yet clearly giving Blaise a onceover. "Over dressed for the pool, no?"  
  
Ever since Draco got a swimming pool built behind the manor, Scorpius and his little friends over crowded it. It was surprising to find Scorpius alone there today, though. He wondered where the Potter, the Weasley, and the Nott clans were.  
  
It wasn't surprising to know that growing up, Scorpius had managed to become close to the Potter kids because of his relationship with his metamorphmagus cousin. However, it was surprising (at first) to see how accepting Draco was about it.  
  
"Where's your father?" Blaise asked, looking away from Scorpius's gaze before his own became a heated one. Scorpius's swimming trunks were tight and so bright red that he could probably be spotted by anyone flying over them on their broom. "And your friends."  
  
"I don't know," Scorpius said. "I mean, my friends are all busy, no one wants to hang out by the pool everyday, apparently. Fools. Before we know it, it'll be autumn, we'll all have designated jobs, and we'll be wishing for days like these. And my father—I think he said he had an afternoon appointment."  
  
Blaise sighed, annoyed. "He'd told me he'd be here. He sent me an owl—"  
  
"Actually, that was me."  
  
"What?" Blaise asked, looking back down at Scorpius. He'd sat up straight and was holding out some sort of a small bottle towards Blaise.  
  
"I need some sunscreen on my back."  
  
"This is why you owled me, boy?" Blaise snarled; it was the only thing he could do to ignore the tightness in his stomach.  
  
Scorpius was his friend's son. Scorpius was more than half his age. Scorpius was—bloody fucking gorgeous—and he knew it.  
  
"Please, Mr Zabini," Scorpius said in a teasing tone. "I hate putting on a sunscreen charm. Can't you do it for me?"  
  
Scorpius removed his shades and placed them on his head. He licked his lower lip before biting the inside of his cheek. Gods, the things Blaise could do to that mouth.  
  
"I'll put some on you, after you've changed, of course."  
  
"I'm not going to change," Blaise said, sitting down on the pool chair next to Scorpius and taking the bloody sunscreen bottle. "Turn around then."  
  
Scorpius did as asked and Blaise squirted the white lotion and started to rub Scorpius's shoulders first and then moved slowly down. Naturally, the white product made him thinking of _something else_ too and he tried not to groan with frustration at his arousal. To rub it all over Scorpius's body was too much of a temptation. The boy himself was too much of a temptation.  
  
And Blaise knew he had to think of him as 'the boy', because thinking of Scorpius as a man was not good for his desires. The things he could _do_ , to Scorpius Malfoy, the young _man_ in front of him.  
  
After he was satisfied with his job of rubbing the bloody sunscreen all over Scorpius's back, he pulled away.  
  
"Very well, then. I'll be off—"  
  
"Wait, I'm not done," Scorpius said, standing up. His back remained towards Blaise and then, much to Blaise's surprise, Scorpius pulled down his shorts and exposed his bare arse to Blaise.  
  
"I hate tan lines, don't you?"  
  
This time, Blaise did groan out loud. He couldn't help himself. He was hard and his trousers felt far too tight for him to be sitting like that—almost on the floor on that pool chair—at a weird angle. Aroused and uncomfortable.  
  
Merlin, all he wanted to do was part those cheeks and— _fucking hell_.  
  
Without another word, Blaise poured some more lotion in his hands and started to rub Scorpius's arse cheeks. Then, Scorpius turned around and Blaise lotioned up nearly everything but Scorpius's erection. He pretended to not have noticed it at all.  
  
"You should put your shorts back on," Blaise said, his voice far too husky even to himself.  
  
"You should take your clothes off," Scorpius said.  
  
"Scor—"  
  
"Just one dip in the pool, come on, Blaise. Like we used to."  
  
"You were a kid then, and it _wasn't_ like this," Blaise said; the tightness in his stomach not going away.  
  
"Yes, and this is better. I wanted you then. I can have you now."  
  
Blaise snorted at the nerve. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Scorpius put on his shorts before he knelt in front of Blaise. He placed his palm on the front of Blaise's trousers and started to rub his groin. "I can have you. Can't I?" he asked, looking uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
Blaise didn't say anything, but he leaned back into the chair as Scorpius got on top of him. He started to unbutton Blaise's shirt and straddled his lap at the same time; moving up and down Blaise's erection with measure. He knew what he was doing, and of course, he could have Blaise. Blaise never stood a chance.


End file.
